Nuestra Extraña Coincidensia
by kamica nm
Summary: ¿ que tienen en común la Idol mas famosa del momento Aria Clauford y Maka Albarn técnico de Shibusen ? pues mas de lo que se ve a simple vista . Ambas chocaran sus caminos encontrándose con una extraña coincidencia que podría hacer de sus vidas un juego divertido ( lo se mal Summary pero denle una oportunidad )
1. Chapter 1

Aria Pov

Mi nombre es Aria Clauford la gran estrella juvenil sensación de los últimos años , que puedo decir sobre mi soy bonita , inteligente y tengo una exitosa carrera . Por donde voy la gente me aclama y me sigue , porque osea yo soy increíble todos los chicos se mueren por mi y las feas em envidian .

Pero no siempre fui Aria la super estrella pop hubo un tiempo en que yo era una técnico de la DWMA en Inglaterra , poseía la percepción de alma don otorgado por mi madre claro esta . Cuando solía ir a la DWMA yo era muy popular , claro después de que me hice una maravillosa estrella me tuve que cambiar de nombre y para cada presentación uso una peluca color Rosa para que no me reconozcan .

Imagínense una estrella como yo con un pasado así no es para nada aceptable , pero claro el pasado siempre tiene que regresar a ti pra atormentarte.

Fin de Aria Pov

Maka Pov

Soy Maka Albarn técnico de Shibusen , miembro de Spartoi y creadora de la Death Cisty Soul Eater.

Las cosas han cambiado un poco en Shibusen nunca imagine que Black Star y Tsubaki llegaran a estar juntos como novio o que Kid terminara enamorándose de Chrona , la verdad es que con todo esto de la primavera las cosas andan muy raras hasta para mi . Porque he de confesar que estoy enamorada de Soul asi es lo dije me gusta mi arma pero nadie debe enterarse . Soul nunca se fijaría en mi el me ve como su hermana pequeña .

Eso no importa , Shinigami Sama no has enviado a una misión de protección , solicitada por la cantante Aria Clauford , así es ella esta siendo perseguida por una bruja . Nos infiltraremos en uno de sus conciertos para averiguar mas y traerle información a Shinigami Sama.


	2. Chapter 2

**esta idea venia dando vueltas en mi cabeza asi que decidi escribirla espero sus rewies haber si lo continuo **

* * *

Amanecia en Death the City , el sol reía fuertemente mientras una pareja de técnico y arma tenia una de sus habituales discusiones.

_Soul te dije que estuvieras pendiente del sarten_dijo Maka molesta

_no es mi culpa y ya deja de renegar Maka_dijo Soul con fastidio

_bien entonces iremos al colegio con los estomagos vacios_dijo Maka

_ya te dije pasaremos a comprar algo y de ahi iremos rumbo a Shibusen_dijo Soul

_no nos dara tiempo si sigues en pijama_dijo Maka burlonamente

_no te rias pecho plano_dijo Soul

_MAKA CHOP

Acto seguido Soul estaba desangrándose en el piso del departamento.

_te espero abajo_dijo maka dejando a su inconsciente arma

Una vez en Shibusen , Maka caminaba callada al lado de Soul cosa rara ya que ella siempre tenia algo que decir después de que el hiciera alguna tontería.

Soul Pov

Maka estaba callada lo cual me preocupada últimamente esta situación era algo habitual , cualquier comentario sobre su anatomía justo después de tirarme un Maka chop se quedaba callada como si estuviera triste.

No me gustaba ver triste a mi tecnico , para mi Maka era como mi hermana menor , de todas formas por mas que intentaba controlar mis comentarios siempre se me salían.

_¿ para que crees que nos quiera Shinigami sama ?_pregunte tratando de que Maka dejara de lado su actitud callada.

_no lo se pero seguro debe ser una misión importante para que nos llamara personalmente_dijo Maka con una ligera sonrisa que me hacia calmarme.

_entremos_dije una vez frente al Death Room.

Fin de Pov de Soul

Una vez en el Death Room , Shinigami sama se encontraba bebiendo un te tranquilamente junto a Sid .

_hola holitas Maka chan , Soul Kun_dijo el dios de la muerte

_hola Shinigami sama , Sid sensei _dijo Maka

El zombie les devolvio el saludo y luego el Shinigami retomo su posición seria

_¿ para que nos necesita ?_pregunto Maka

_pues veras Maka chan , la famosa cantante Aria Clauford ha solicitado protección a Shibusen_dijo el Shinigami.

_¿ y eso por que ?_pregunto Soul desconcertado _se supone que para algo tiene seguridad contratada.

_no es eso , ella dara un concierto aqui en Death the City y hace un tiempo atras la esta persiguiendo una bruja_dijo Sid

_pero no entiendo ¿ por que perseguiría una bruja a una cantante ?_pregunto Maka

_Maka tiene razón eso no tiene sentido_dijo Soul

_exactamente por eso ustedes entraran en el conicerto de infiltrados y seguramente la bruja no se atrevera a atacar ahi quiero que recolecten información y la traigan_dijo Shinigami

Maka no parecía muy segura de esta misión , era un tanto extraña pero igual acepto , después de eso salieron con Soul del Death Room , el concierto seria esta noche en el Death Estadio , al salir se toparon con Black Star y Tsubaki .

_hola viejo inclínate ante tu dios_dijo Black Star con su ya conocido ego.

_si claro lo que tu digas dios_dijo Soul con sarcasmo

_hola Maka chan ¿ ustedes tienen una misión ?_pregunto Tsubaki

_pues yo no lo llamaría misión , a decir verdad ..._dijo Maka

_estare encerrado en un concierto con la pecho plano protegiendo a una cantante_dijo Soul sin aguantarse las ganas de un comentario innecesario.

Acto seguido la no tan pobre arma estaba desangrandose en el piso producto de un Maka chop

_NIAJAJAJA QUE MISIÓN TAN PATETICA NADA COMPARADO CON LO QUE SU GRAN DIOS RECIBIRA_dijo Black Star

_bueno nos vamos adios Maka chan , Soul kun_dijo tsubaki

_adios Tsubaki _dijo Maka mientras Soul levantaba el pulgar en señal de que un estaba vivo

_este dios se lleva a su diosa adiós_dijo Black Star

Ese mismo día en al cafetería otro momento incomodo para Soul y Maka acontecía , como ya se había echo costumbre sentarse con sus amigos era ...

Maka Pov

Esto era de los mas incomodo en mi vida , Tsubaki y Black Star se miraban el uno al otro sin hablar como tontos enamorados , mientras Kid y Chrona se dedicaban a darse mimos cada quien en su mundo . Exepto para Liz y Patty caro que en tanto Patty jugaba con una jirafa de peluche Liz se mandaba mensajitos nada menos y nada mas que con el hermano de Soul.

Pues si despues de la derrota del Kishin , se habia echo una enorme fiesta en el Shibusen a la que decidió ir Wes como invitado , conoció a Liz y ya se imaginan lo que vino después. Poco despúes Kim hizo un echizo para separar a Chrona y a Ragnarok cosa que de echo es mas agradable en realidad , no es tan malo , justo ahora esta sentada frente a mi.

_hey pechos planos lo estan haciendo de nuevo_dijo Ragnarok señalando a las parejas

_deja de llamarme así y ya se que lo hacen de nuevo_dije

_Maka esto es insoportable haz que paren me siento poco cool_dijo Soul

_no es mi asunto ellos quieren estar juntos_dije

_a este paso vomitaremos_dijeron Soul y Ragnarok al mismo tiempo

_par de asqueroso MAKA CHOP _les tire a ambos por decir asquerosidades frente a mi

Ese fue el momento en que todos regresaron al planeta tierra

_¿ que paso ?_pregunto Tsubaki

_nada solo que mis amigos regresaron al mundo real_dije

_pues disculpanos , no es culpa de nosotros que Soul y tu sean tan lentos_dijo Liz

Soul se paro inmediatamente y comenzó a reír

_jajajajajaja porfavor Liz , Maka y yo jamas , eso solo pasara el dia en que Kid sea simetrico_dijo Soul

_soy una basura asimétrica no merezco vivir matenme_dijo Kid comenzando son su fase emo depresivo .

Chrona se le acerco y comenzo a consolarlo mientras Black Star y Patty reian ante la escena

_si claro siguelo negando dientes de tiburón_dijo Ragnarok mientras se alejaba de nosotros

_no lo niego es la verdad Maka y yo solo somos compañeros ¿ no es así Maka ?_pregunto Soul

Baje la mirada , hacia el piso algo triste , estaba segura de que mis sentimientos jamas seria correspondidos.

_si _dije regalandole una falsa sonrisa.

Fin de Maka Pov

La noche cayo en Death the City la luna reía fuertemente mientras una pareja de técnico y arma se alistaban para el concierto . Maka llevaba puesta su típica falda a cuadros rojos pero con un polo color amarillo estampado y zapatillas negras y calcetas del mismo tono , Mientras que Soul opto por unos pantalones negros y una remera azul .

_vamonos Maka ¿ tienes los boletos ?_dijo Soul

_si aqui los tengo recuerda pasar desapercibidos no vayas a crear alboroto_dijo maka

_ya deja de sermonearme no hare nada

Ambos salieron Rumbo al Death Estadio , hicieron la fila y entraron . La música se oía a todo volumen la gran estrella estaba por hacer su aparición . Maka y Soul se miraron las caras buscando sus lugares . Una vez ubicados la gran Idol Aria Clauford.

Luces , música , bailarines de todo lo que una gran estrella necesita . Maka no se lo creia era la primera vez que hiba a un concierto , Soul sonrio ladinamente mientras veía a una chica de largas piernas con un traje sexy y cabello rosa salir al escenario.

_Soul esa es la chica..._Maka no pudo continuar ya que su arma se encontraba babeando por la gran estrella.

_perdón ¿ me decías ?_pregunto Soul saliendo de su ensoñación

_no es nada olvídalo_dijo Maka

El concierto continuo sin presencia de ningún inconveniente , las horas pasaron y el concierto llegaba a su final hasta que la cantante desaparecio completamente del escenario y todo oscureció.

Maka Pov

Todo quedo a oscuras y un alma escalofriante se sintió . La gente comenzó a moverse empujándome de Soul , escuche que me llamaba pero yo no podía verle , la gente seguía empujándome por el repentino oscurecimiento . El alma de la bruja comenzo a desaparecer y yo estaba cada vez mas alarmada hasta que recordé que tengo percepción de Almas y comenze a buscar la de Soul .

Inmediatamente la encontré pero entonces pare en seco , había un alma aquí y no cualquier alma si no un alma especial como de un técnico de Shibusen parecida a la mía .

Comencé a caminar buscando esa alma hasta que llegue a un pasillo de iluminado de blanco , con puertas diferentes.

Llegue a un pintada de color dorado , y gire la perilla lentamente , la luz era de color amarillos y había un espejo en una cómoda con vario accesorios de maquillaje y tenia reflectores.

Pero lo que llamo mi atención fue la peluca color rosa , entonces em di cuenta yo estaba en el camerino de esa cantante , una puerta se encontraba frente a mi supongo que debe ser el baño , sentí a alguien girándola y corrí a buscar un lugar donde esconderme .

Vi la ropa y me metí entre los atuendos.

Fin de Maka Pov.

Aria Pov

El concierto fue maravilloso , todos aclamaron mi nombre obviamente como tiene que ser pero lo tuve que posponer antes del gran final , sentí el alma de la bruja y ordene inmediatamente que apagaran todas las luces. Ahora que los técnicos de Shibusen que se encarguen , me dirigí a mi camerino y tome un relajante baño de espuma .

Una vez completado ese proceso me coloque una bata rosa , seque y cepille mi cabello para salir tranquilamente , hasta que senti un alma parecida a la mía muy cerca . Fuera del baño observe mi camerino y no vi a nadie entonces me sente en el espejo de reflectores a admirarme. Entonces lo vi por el espejo detrás mio podía ver mis conjuntos de ropa y una pequeña falda a cuadros rojos sobre salir.

Yo nunca usaría algo tan loli , seguramente era otra de esas fans locas.

Fin de Aria Pov

Aria se acerco lentamente pero se detuvo a unos centímetros y enarco una ceja.

_okay tu quien quiera que seas sal de ahi ahora_dijo Aria con tono egocentrico

Maka sintió su piel erizarse y lentamente salio de su escondite atascándose un poco por culpa de sus coletas.

Volteo lentamente y ambas se miraron gritándose la una a la otra.

_¡AHHHHHHHHH!_gritaron al unisono

_¿ QUIEN ERES TU ? y ¿ POR QUE TE PARECES A MI ?_dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo _NADA DE QUIEN SOY YO QUIEN ERES TU _volvieron a coincidir_YA DEJA DE IMITARME ES MOLESTO NO TE IMITO TU LO HACES YAAAA_se gritaron las dos

_a ver calmemonos creo que ambas estamos asustadas por esto_dijo Maka tratando de regular su respiración por la impresión.

_asustadas es poco estoy aterrada ¿ como se atreven a hacer un clon de mi y vestido así ? esto escapa de mi control despedire a mi agente_dijo Aria frotándose la cien

_¿ clon ? ¿ despedir ? debes estar confundia yo soy Maka Albarn tecnica de Shibusen me enviaron aqui para tu protección _dijo Maka divertida

_ahh era eso menos mal Aria Clauford super estrella_dijo Aria

_ya se vi todo tu concierto _dijo Maka

_gracias pero la pregunta aquí seria ¿por que nos parecemos tu y yo ?_dijo Aria_que yo recuerdo no tengo hermanas.

_yo tampoco esto es raro nunca pense que me pasaria algo asi y menos que mi gemela tendria un alma igual a la mia_dijo Maka

_espera ¿tu posees la percepción de almas?_pregunto Aria

_asi es ¿ tu fuiste técnico de Shibusen ?_pregunto Maka

_pues ..._Aria le contó a Maka sus días de técnico y porque lo dejo , también le contó lo super popular que era en al DWMA de Inglaterra.

_y entonces dejame entender , eras una tecnico igual que yo que dejo de serlo porque te gustaba cantar_dijo Maka

_no solo cantar me gusta ser famoso , pero ahora extraño los dias en que hiba al colegio_dijo Aria

Entonces a la Idol se el ocurrió una idea miro a Maka y sonrió a esta por otro lado no le gusto para nada esa sonrisa.

_o no no no y no _dijo Maka despues de suponer el plan de Aria

_pero si no me has escuchado_dijo Aria

_se lo que diras y no lo hare ser tecnico es un trabajo serio_dijo Maka decidida

_por favor solo seran dos semanas en lo que dura mi gira despues de eso regresare a dar un ultimo concierto en Death the City e intercambiamos_dijo Aria

_no yo soy un tecnico y tu una estrella si lo ahcemos se daran cuenta_dijo Maka

_que aburrida Maka y yo que pense que eso ayudaria a Shibusen con la bruja_dijo Aria

_¿ ayudar ? ¿ como ?_dijo Maka prestando interés

_pues digamos , esa bruja no sabe que somos gemelas y nuestars almas se parece por lo queme cuentas debes estar usando su soul protec y por eso no al persivimos y si es alguien de mi entorno , tu siendo yo podrias investigar mas , y una vez que sepas quien es yo le pedire a Shinigami sama una supuesta misión y pam atrapamos a al abruja yo estoy asalvo y asunto sanjado_dijo Aria

Maka lo pensó un momento a decir verdad no era un mal plan hasta podría funcionar .

_Esta bien acepto _Maka estrecho la mano de aria e inmediatamente se sentaron a contarse todo sobre como eran sus vidas para no confundirse , después de eso cambiaron ropa . Aria accedió solo por esta vez hacerse las coletas y después de acordar últimos detalles se desearon suerte.

_bien que tengas suerte_dijo Maka _¿ entendiste todo ?

_si el chico que esta afuera es Soul tu arma guadaña , tienes siete amigos mas , uno con complejo de dios llamado Black Star , una mejor amiga Tsubaki que es la mas normal , una amiga tímida llamada Chrona que es novia del hijo de Shinigami sama con un problema por la simetría se llama Death the Kid y tiene dos armas llamadas Liz y Patty , la ultima esta demente ,a si y Ragnarok una cosa negra arma de Chrona. Ahora tu .

_esta bien despues de esto iras a Estados Unidos y daras un concierto en New York, tus padres murieron en un accidente , tu agente es una mujer algo loca y severa , tienes cinco estilistas , sales de compras cada semana , jamas usarías nada que no tenga tacón , la peluca rosa la usas en cada concierto y en casa andas con el pelo normal , tu coreografo es guey y esta enamorado de tu publicista que no lo es.

_bien entendiste todo ahora chau querida_dijo Aria

Aria se fue dejando a Maka con ciertas preguntas , la ahora Maka salio afuera del concierto encontrándose efectivamente con Soul el chico arma en su moto.

_que demonios Maka te estaba buscando_dijo Soul

_es ... que .. que me perdi por las luces y eso_dijo Aria balbuceando

_¿ y no pudiste usar tu percepción de almas ?_pregunto Soul con sorna

_dejemos eso de lado mejor llevame a casa ahora_dijo Aria mandonamente

_de acuerdo pechos planos sube_dijo Soul .

Aria abrió la boca a mas no poder ella no era plana pero claro al ropa que se cargaba no dejaría nunca ver a nadie si tenias pechos , un tanto soberbia y enfurecida miro a Soul.

_escúchame bien sooooul , ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme asi entendiste , porque la próxima vez que lo hagas puedes apostar a que te vas a arrepentir _dijo Aria mientras subía a la moto ,ella era asi cada vez que algo no le gustaba lo decía y punto , coloco sus brasos alrededor del torso de Soul.

Si antes el arma había quedado sorprendido ahora mas , Maka estaba actuando raro.

_¿que te sucede ?_pregunto Soul

_a mi nada ¿ por que ?

_por que tu nunca te sujetas de mi a menos que vayamos a mucha velocidad

_¿ asi ?_dijo Aria _pues es porque ahora quiero que vayamos rapido

_bien como ordenes


	3. Chapter 3

Al llegar a casa Aria se dirigió directo al cuarto de Maka sin decir nada , Soul no dijo nada preferio callarse .

Aria se sentía tan cansada que apenas y llego y se tiro sobre la cama .

Aria Pov

Ni siquiera vi el cuarto entre directo a dormir habían sido demasiadas impresiones para una estrella como yo , antes de dormirme coloque mi alarma para tener tiempo de elegir mi ropa.

Poco después caí en el mundo de los sueños .

El despertador sonó e inmediatamente me levante para ir al baño y ducharme , al salir me tope con el arma de Maka.

_buenos días _saludo Soul

_buenos días_dije

_apúrate hoy te toca hacer el desayuno_dijo

Me quede estática y lo mire , yo hacerle el desayuno a alguien por lo general me hacían el desayuno.

_espera osea que yo te tengo que hacer de desayunar_dije

_si , porque yo haré la cena , ¿ te sientes bien Maka ?_dijo soul enarcando una ceja

_a si pero no creas que te haré el desayuno tengo algo que hacer cocinate solo_dije mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara sin oportunidad a que me respondiera.

Con la bata de baño aun puesta me dirigí al armario , observe un rato las ropas

_¿ que acaso esta chica no usa nada mas que faldas ?_me pregunte

Definitivamente yo no usaría nada de eso , seguí rebuscando en el armario , cajones y nada absolutamente nada . Esto no era posible yo al gran estrella Aria vistiendo de manera sosa . creo que no fue tan buena idea después de todo.

Me senté en la cama dispuesta a no ir al colegio , hasta que patee algo con mis pies debajo de la cama , me agache y saque una caja de cartón , la abrí y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Esta ropa definitivamente era mi estilo , un vestido pegado color celeste y blanco , mangas hatsa el codo y botas de pasador hasta las rodillas .

_¡ Maka vamonos !_grito Soul

Pensé rápidamente aun me faltaba todo

_adelantate no iré contigo _dije

_como quieras_dijo el para después escuchar la puerta cerrándose

Bien hora de comenzar , empece por ponerme el traje ( imagínense algo asi . ) , y luego el cabello ( al mismo estilo que en el otro fic de las sexy appel ) , y por ultimo un poco de maquillaje el cual para mi suerte pude traer por que esta chica se notaba que nunca lo usaba.

Salí del departamento y cerré la puerta.

Fin de Aria Pov

En shibusen un albino conversaba en el salon con sus amigos.

_entonces dijo que me cocinara solo_dijo Soul

_estas seguro viejo , Maka no es así ella respeta los acuerdos_dijo Black Star

_así es Maka chan no haría eso , a lo mejor no se sentía bien_dijo Tsubaki

_pues yo creo que Maka estaba cansado por la misión de anoche_dijo Liz

_¿ por cierto como les fue anoche en el concierto ?_pregunto Kid

_pues mal no encontramos nada_dijo Soul con fastidio

Por otro lado en los pasillos de Shibusen una muy cansada Aria terminaba de subir las escaleras, respiro un poco recuperando el aliento y se adentro.

Inmediatamente los barullos comenzaron preguntándose que le había dado a la técnico de Spartoi para vestirse así. Obviamente aria adoraba esto , algunos se acumularon admirar su cambio.

_wau Maka por fin te actualizaste _dijo Kim

_no se de que hablas yo siempre soy así _dijo Aria

_ahora si me disculpan aganse aun lado tengo que ir a mi clase_dijo aria con un toque de autoridad en sus palabras que hizo automaticamente a los alumnos darle paso a " Maka "

Mientras en el salón algunos alumnos que entraron murmuraban cosas , una chica se sento un poco cerca del grupo.

_si me encanta el nuevo cambio de Maka_dijo la chica

A lo cual el grupo de chicos presto atención , Stein entro en el salón observando a su clase pero se percato de la falta de alguien.

_¿ y Albarn ?_pregunto a la clase quienes se miraron

_la vi en los pasillos seguro ya viene_dijo al misma chica de hace un rato

En eso al puerta se abrió , minutos después de que Aria entro al salón Soul tenia la mandíbula en el piso , mientras que sus amigos se le quedaron mirando.

_lamento la tardanza es que me perdí_dijo Aria

_esa es la excusa mas tonta pero anda a sentarse , empezare con mi disección_dijo Stein

Aria camino hasta el asiento vació al lado de Soul , mientras Stein comenzaba con su extraña clase

_Maka ¿ que te pusiste ?_pregunto Soul

_ que , me veo linda ahora mira a la clase y cierra la boca_dijo Aria

Maka Pov

En que momento acepte este absurdo trato , era la peor desición de todas.

_bien Aria este tampoco se ve bien sigamos aun nos faltan 6 trajes mas_dijo la loca representante de Aria mientras me ayudaba a quitarme el tarje.

Hace unas horas llegamos a New York , y había dormido poco , cuando me levante la loca representante de Aria entro y me saco a rastras del hotel para , el estudio de vestuario , y desde se momento me había probado uno tras otro trajes para el concierto próximo.

_por favor podemos parar tengo sueño_dije

_Aria querida tienes al mas mínima idea de lo importante que es este concierto_dijo ella

_lo se pero tomémonos un descanso_dije

_de ninguna manera te quedaras aquí y despues practicaras tus pasos para el concierto_dijo

_¿ ba.. baile ?_balbucee

_si obviamente , ademas ya sabes antes de salir a un concierto tenemos que hacer el baile y una prueba por eso apuremos_dijo ella

Cuando por fin encontramos el traje que consistía en un short negro y un polo negro pegado con una chaqueta blanca de aplicaciones doradas y botas altas blancas.

_bien este es ahora ve a cambiarte para ir al estudio de baile_dijo la representante

Minutos después fui arrastrada al estudio de baile con una ropa sumamente incomoda un pantalos pegado negro , con una blusa de gasa marrón y zapatos altos.

_Aria querida que bueno que ya llegaste _dijo el extraño coreografo guey mientras e besaba ambas mejillas

_hola_dije

_bien comencemos

_¿ cual sera tu canción de apertura?_pregunto

_¿ mi canción de apertura ?_pregunte

_a perdónala Aria esta asi desde que bajamos del avión , abrirá el concierto con su canción Diosa unica y bonita _dijo mi representante

_excelente elección , una canción movida y sensual_dijo el coreografo

( N/A : la cancion pertenece a Las divinas )

_bien los dejo para que ensayen y te dejo el repertorio tengo que arreglar unos detalles_dijo Victoria la representante mientras se marchaba

_bien querida ya has bailado esto como un montón de veces asi que muéstrame_dijo Jean el coreografo

_ahh si seguro , etto la verdad es que estoy algo confundida con todo esto del concierto me enseñarias de nuevo _pregunte

_estas rara de veras querida pero bien , anda a ponerte ropa cómoda mientras preparo la música

Fue la vestuario y me coloque un short negro y una blusa celeste suelta con zapatillas lo mas normal hasta ahora.

Cuando volví Jean me esperaba .

_bien ahora musica_dijo mientras apretaba el boton de encendido de la radio.

La canción comenzó a sonar era como un tango y yo trataba de seguirle los pasos.

"_diosa unica y bonita yo soy asi_

_Y los chicos mas hermosos se mueren por mi_

_Diosa unica bonita yo soy asi_

_Una Star una divina desde que naci "_

La musica paro y Jean coloco una mano en su cintura

_¿ que te pasa Aria ?_dijo

_a mi nada ¿ por que ?_respondi

_estas muy rigida y tus pasos descordinados parece que fingieras bailar_dijo Jean

_pues yo ... es que _tenia que pensar rápido_es que sigo pensando en unos zapatos que vi y no han salido de mi mente_dije

_ahhh con que era eso pues bien entonces iremos con calma_dijo

Fin de Maka Pov

Mientras en Shibusen una loca profesora tenia una loca idea . Interrumpiendo la clase de Stein , Marie entro para dar una idea buenisima segun ella.

_disculpen que interrumpa pero , ahí algo importante que debo decir , estuve hablando con Shinigami sama y hemos decidido hacer un musical !_grito la muy entusiasmada profesora

Todos callaron excepto por Maka quien se paro y comenzó a aplaudir bajo el asombro de todos

_¿ que ? a mi me parece una genial idea_dijo Aria mejor dicho Maka

_Maka ya basta no seas ridícula siéntate _dijo Soul

_¡ perdón !_dijo Aria _¡ ridícula yo , ridícula tu actitud que sucede con ustedes son técnicos y armas y no pueden hacer un simple musical ,no sean tarados vamos a hacer este musical !

_¿ y quien dice que nosotros queremos ?_pregunto Kim

_perdón , osea escúchame bien creo que todos aqui no queremos escuchar tu opinión sobre esto almenos yo no escucharía algo salido de una chica que se peina como un hombre_dijo Aria

_¡ o se acabo estas tan muerta Albarn !_dijo kim abalanzarse contra Maka

Maka se agacho provocando que Kim cayera al suelo .

_etto Maka chan no crees que te pasaste_dijo Tsubaki

_po pobre Kim_dijo chrona

_pues no ahora vamos a hacer el musical _dijo aria , nadie dijo nada_no es una sugerencia es una orden pero ya .

Acto seguido todos comenzaron a gritar de supuesta alegría , mientras Maka tomaba las manso de Marie sensei y comenzaban juntas a dar saltitos de alegría bajo al mirada de stein.

El timbre sonó en se instante

_bien chicos la tortura termino salgan

Todos comenzaron a salir

_excepto tu Albarn quédate , causaste mucho alboroto hoy y como castigo llevaras todos estos libros de regreso a la biblioteca_dijo stein mientras el mostraba unos 9 libros gruesos

_yo ... pero yo_antes de terminar Stein salio del salón.

_NIAJAJAJ ESO ES LO QUE TE GANAS POR OBLIGAR A TU DIOS A HACER UN MUSICAL_dijo Black Star

_el tiene razón Maka ¿ que fue aquello ?_pregunto Kid

_a yo pues crei que seria divertido_dijo aria

_ahora todo shibusen te odiara_dijo Liz

_hagamos un musical de jirafas_dijo patty

_no no haremos un musical de jirafas tiene que ser algo increíble_dijo aria

_pero .. pero ... Maka chan ... yo no se como lidiar con los musicales_dijo Chrona

_jajaja descuida Chrona chan no es tu culpa ser tan tonta_dijo Aria

Todos se pusieron blancos , definitivamente Maka no estaba bien ella jamas llamaria tonta a Chrona , nunca.

_nos vamso suerte con tus libros _dijo Kid cogiendo la mano de chrona

_si yo creo que adios_dijo Liz

_BUENO ESTE DIOS SE VA

_recuperare pronto Maka chan

_que les pasa dije algo malo_dijo Aria

_ehh si Maka llamaste tonta a tu mejor amiga es normal que todos reaccionaran asi fue poco cool_dijo Soul

_a eso que sentimentales , peor que se le hace bien etto ... ¿ soul me ayudas con los libros ?_pregunto Aria con ojos de borrego

_ahhh no creo ¿ que gano yo con eso ?_pregunto Soul

_a pues lo que tu quieras_dijo Aria sonriendo de manera coqueta y acercándose peligrosamente a al albino

Okay eso fue todo acto seguido Soul corría por shibusen cargando libros

* * *

**bueno eso es todo por ahora en el proximo capitulo la historia se contara desde la perspectiva de soul**


End file.
